Covetable
by GreekGoddess98
Summary: Through a curse passed down through the generations the Cullens inherit the need to take what does not belong to them, whether it's power, beauty, or in Edward's case, a girl named Bella. POSSESSIVE EDWARD! Dark Edward! King Edward! Lemons in later chapters.
1. prolougue

Many years ago there was man whose family they say was cursed by the gods. The head of the family was a well off merchant, and while his family did not live in extravagance there was always bread on the table and money to pay the rent.

He deemed, however, that there was no so much money left over as to provide a sacrifice for the great goddess. At first he would try to get away with killing a lame goat, not worth much in the eyes of anyone. Then he tried a rabbit. Then a chicken. Until finally he gave up the practice all together.

For his greed a curse was placed on his family, but not on the head of the house, on his sons. They would each crave what they had no right to. And in the end it would become the death of him.

The first son Aro, coveted power. The second son Caius, coveted wealth. And the third son Marcus, coveted nature.

Marcus was the first death the goddess claimed. Bounding off into the woods, he could not bare to leave for food or shelter and soon became prey to animals of the hunt.

The second death the goddess claimed was that of Caius. Over the years he had accumulated vast riches though his expeditions and on one that started out much like the rest he was stopped by bandits. Rather than give up his goods Caius sacrificed his life, and so came the end of the second son.

The final son to die was Aro. ON the battle in the name of conquest, he was stabbed through the heart, and so Aro fell by the will of the goddess, but the curse did not end with him. Years before he had married a beautiful princess in order to secure her kingdom into his empire. With her he had a single son. His name was Carlisle.

With the death of his father, Carlisle came into his curse. He coveted life. He built up many armies, improved the instruments of both war and agriculture so that neither he nor his people would ever be plagued with invaders or famine. He created hundreds of vaccines and medications to combat the many illnesses of his day.

Though he was known as a great King for all these things, his greatest achievement was the invention of immortality. That was a curse in itself though it didn't look it at first. Not until the blood cravings came. Still with it he was able to live many years and seemed to be content. That is until he met his soulmate, Esme.

He loved her because she seemed the embodiment of life, always happy and smiling, she became his life. Together they had three sons, Jasper, Edward, and Emmet. Through him they each gained immortality.

There came a day when he offered the immortality to Esme and she refused. He was heartbroken but her mind could not be swayed. As the years passed he thought to assuage her every need. But at a certain point all the peace and food and medicine could not hold her fraying life thread intact. She passed away peacefully in her sleep.

Carlisle still had his immortality, but as Esme passed he realized his life was gone. Cursed with the need to obtain what he had no right to he killed himself in the hope of finding his life in the great beyond.

And so the curse claimed it's fourth victim.

Upon the death of their father, the curse descended on Jasper, Edward and Emmet. Jasper began coveting knowledge. Emmet began to covet beauty. But the middle son Edward seemed not to want for anything. While Emmet and Jasper were both consumed by their needs which could never be fulfilled Edward became a steadfast ruler.

The curse had seemed to skip right over him, at least until he met Bella.


	2. Chapter 1

Bella awoke with a start. Oh god where was she? She was in a cell with a dirt floor that she shared with a sniffling woman. Around her were cells filled with other occupants. Some crying, some numb, some grasping their heads and rocking back and forth. She had forgotten where she was. _Again._ It happened every morning.

She had been taken.

Her life was no longer her own.

She had to escape.

Every morning the same thoughts raced through her mind and every night she felt her heart ache at the lack of improvement of the situation.

Bella closed her eyes and remembered the last moments of her freedom. Of the screaming and crying. Of the running. Of Jake's vows to find her, to rescue her, to marry her. She had to hold onto her hope. It was all she had left.

She knew she had been chosen because of her father's debt. He could not pay the high taxes, and with those who could not pay in money they paid in blood. No one came home after they had been chosen to be a sacrifice.

Bella closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. Jacob would come for her. On the night of the full moon he would come for her. She just had to wait. She just had to hope. A week at least must have passed since she was brought down here, meaning she only had to hold out for two more before Jake would come. And he would come. He had promised.

As the day progressed Bella sang in her head. Beautiful songs in many different langue's that she had learned from her mother, but never had the talent to sing out loud. It was important that she not forget because it was something she hoped to pass down to her children as they came of age. With any luck one of them would have talent enough to share with the world and her mother's legacy would be passed on.

A few hours before the sun would finish its final descent 6 guards came down into the dungeon. This was the most feared time because it was at that time that the sacrifices were chosen.

The ceremony happened once every three days, the amount of time it took for the thirst to build up. Bella shut her eyes and began to hum out loud. She could not bear the screams that she knew would follow the selection. Many people saw it as a necessary evil, but those were the people well of with their finances not trapped in these plain cells day after day.

The pressure in the room shifted as the door to her cell swung open. Bella stopped humming. Her cellmate started begging. A guard grabbed Bella's arm roughly and her eyes flew open. Across the room Bella could see the other guard restraining her flailing roommate. She couldn't think to fight back.

Oh god this couldn't be happening.

With that last thought Bella fainted.

…..

When she awoke Bella noticed that she had been washed and changed. Her hair was no longer knotted and filled with grime but silky and smooth. She lay in a large room, occupying one of the three beds. She noticed her cellmate and another girl were both sleeping blissfully in their own beds.

Her head felt cloudy and her body was filled with a strange sense of calm. Bella knew she should get up. She should try and find a way out. She needed to find a way out. And yet it was if she needed to cuddle into the soft blankets more. She was so tired. And so warm. She would try to find a way out later.

Bella's world went dark once again.

….

The next time she awoke there were servants flitting between the three beds. They carried warm clothes that smelled of lavender which they used to wipe the sacrifices. Noticing Bella's eyes were open one maid gave a little shriek.

Bella frowned, wondering why the girl was so upset when she herself was so calm. Something was not right. Which meant something was wrong. Bella furrowed her eyebrows, if only she could remember…

Fingers snapped in front of Bella's face. Bella blinked sleepily and glanced towards the overbearing woman looming over her.

"I told you." The smaller girl whimpered behind the woman, "what should we do?"

The older woman made a sound of disapproval but before she could speak Bella managed to slur out, "Is everything alright?"

The woman answered for the girl, "Yes of course."

Bella turned her eyes to the woman. "She seems upset. Maybe she should sit."

The girls face fell and an undeniable sniffle escaped her. The older woman turned back to glare at her, but beneath the surface Bella sensed pity. Oh dear something was wrong. Did it have something to do with her? If only she could wake up-

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry." The girl hiccupped looking at Bella in anguish.

The woman exploded slapping the girl in the face and reprimanding her harshly. The girl cried harder. Bella was not able to keep up with the fast speaking but she knew the girl was in trouble. She knew it was her fault. But for the life of her she couldn't remember what had happened.

"Stop." Bella said stumbling out of bed and grasping the woman's arm. The world spun around her but Bella was able to focus on the sobbing girl and offer a weak smile. "It's okay. I forgive you."

In truth Bella had no idea what she was forgiving the girl for but she had thought it would make her feel better, but if anything her acceptance of the apology just seemed to make the girl cry harder. Bella was so confused.

Another girl came and helped the crying one away. Bella frowned hoping she would feel better. She herself wanted nothing more but to climb back into bed and sleep but before she could voice her wish the woman had called a guard over to place her back in.

'How very kind,' Bella thought, as she fell asleep once again.

…..

(Emmet P.O.V.)

Emmet swept down the hallway, his footsteps echoing in the relative silence. It was time to get this feeding over with so that he could get back to his beloved. He had left her sleeping in the bed they shared. Sleeping or awake she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he loathed the time they spent apart.

Technically as the youngest he was supposed to eat last but his brothers had no care for such traditions and were not picky eaters so more often than not he go first serve.

He entered the feeding room with little ceremony, slamming the door open and growling at the servants to get out. They complied immediately and as the door shut behind the last of them Emmet let out such a chuckle.

The first bed held a woman with red curly hair that must have taken hours to tame. Her skin was smooth and pale, marred by a spattering of freckles that covered her nose and cheeks. Emmet growled in appreciation and moved to the next.

The next woman had soft straight hair and delicate pink lips. She was boney and sickly pale but her blood smelled sweet. Unfortunately the corn silk color of her hair reminded him too much of his precious Rosalie and so he moved on to the next one.

She was a true beauty with luminescent white skin and dark silky hair. She was a slim girl but she was plump in all the right places. He reached out to feel her neck and sighed as his cool fingers touched her soft skin.

There was a time when he would have drunken only enough to state his thirst and kept her as part of his collection. If was his curse after all to be drawn to the beautiful, but after stumbling onto Rosalie he realized that anyone else would pale in comparison.

Though he did not keep them he still could not help but be drawn to the most beautiful of the bunch, and he was sure he would not find another sacrifice with her beauty for a long time to come.

He felt his fangs descend from his gums just as her eyes fluttered open, confusion and serenity clear on her face. What the hell?

She blinked sleepily, "Who are you?"

Emmet grinned at her melodic voice, he wondered if she sang. He sat on the edge of her bed and ran a hand through her silky hair. "My name is Emmet, and who are you my sweet little flower?"

The girl blinked and smiled at him apologetically, "I'm afraid I can't seem to remember. Do you know where we are?"

He chuckled realizing she wasn't as coherent as he first thought. "We are in the royal palace."

She frowned and a small furrow appeared between her eyebrows, "Oh dear, there was something I was supposed to remember…" she trailed off in confusion.

"Will you sing for me my flower?" He asked, something dark within him welling up, needing to hear more of her voice.

"I think I like singing." She murmured, Emmet smiled brightly, his childlike face bright with anticipation. He gestured for her to continue.

"Mmmm, I can't remember the words. Everything is too cloudy." She murmured drowsily. Emmet's face filled with fury at being denied something he was sure would have sounded beautiful. Before he could react however she began to hum.

Emmet closed his eyes in ecstasy, the darkness being held at bay for now. Oh god he wanted her. While her physical characteristics were nice enough her voice he could tell was exquisite. He wanted to keep her. He imagined her moaning naked on his bed as Rosalie played with her. Her soothing voice singing him to sleep each night and waking him each morning. He moaned in delight at the thought, barely noticing as she slipped back into sleep.

He decided he would keep her, his precious little music box. But first he needed to eat. After hearing her voice he didn't want the other two girls, but he knew he couldn't drink from her throat and risk causing damage. He decided on drinking from her wrist, careful not to hurt her, Emmet lifted her onto his lap and held her wrist to his mouth.

He heard footsteps in the hall and before he could extend his fangs the door was ripped off of its hinges and he was thrown against the wall. Emmet looked up to see his brother Edward standing over the unconscious girl, a dark fire burning in his topaz eyes.

"Mine." He growled.


	3. Chapter 2

(Edward P.O.V.)

Head pounding, Edward steepled his hands across his face and groaned. For weeks he had felt a dark craving welling up inside him. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. As much as he breathed he couldn't get enough oxygen. As often as he slept or as often as he worked a cloud of restlessness hung over him. As much as he ate he still felt empty inside. What was this torture?

Everywhere he went it was like bony fingers were reaching out plucking at his skin, but he could never discern how to make it stop.

Edward stood and swept across the throne room. Despite his mysterious ailment Edward was still a king and kings did not take sick days. Still he realized it was fruitless to work under such dizzying conditions and so he prowled the castle letting his thoughts consume him.

Finally after an interminable amount of time Edward noticed he was in the feeding wing. He counted back the days in his head and cursed himself when he realized he was long overdue for a feeding. Afterwards he would feel much restored and be able to get back to work.

Hurrying down the hallway Edward felt the darkness that had been welling up inside him become a driving force pushing him onwards. It seemed he was hungrier than he had thought and chastised himself for his carelessness.

Edward gasped as he felt an icy fist form around his heart, something was wrong, something was horribly horribly wrong and it was coming from the feeding chamber. No longer in control of himself Edward ripped the door off it's hinges to be greeted with the sight of his brother holding an angel, about to bite into her ivory skin.

With a snarl Edward rushed forward and threw Emmet against the wall was a resounding thud. The girl had fallen back onto the bed and as Edward looked on at her it was as if all of his maladies had vanished. His headache ceased, his heart calmed, and for the first time in what felt like forever Edward was able to take a deep breath.

With that breath came her beautiful scent and Edward was filled with an innate sense of calm and peace. Looking at her as if she were the only thing holding him to the earth he growled out, "Mine."

Ignoring his stunned brother he reached down and lifted his angel into his arms. In the back of his mind a dark rage was forming for what his brother had been about to do, for touching what was his. And yet he was able to keep it to the back of his mind in order to put his precious first. She would always come first. There would be plenty of time to deal with Emmett later.

Not wasting time with a human pace he flashed from the feeding wing to his own personal wing on the other side of the palace. Still holding his delicate blossom he carefully opened the door. He closed the door quietly behind them, doing his best not to disturb his love. Carefully he walked to the center of the room which was occupied by a large bed. Pulling back the covers Edward placed her in before taking off his shoes and sliding in beside her.

He wrapped her in his arms and buried his head in her silky hair, breathing in her scent. Her breath escaped her lips in a steady rhythm that he matched his own breathing to. Although he couldn't bare to fall asleep and miss a single moment with his beauty Edward felt more rested than he could ever remember.

...

(Bella P.O.V.)

Bella groaned in delight at the warmth surrounding her, and buried herself in a little further. Her head felt more clear than it had in days but she had no desire to get up. Her body was surrounded by a light shaking as a chuckle sounded next to her. Bella's eyes shot open to see a hard chest clothed in thin linen. In her panic she tried to scramble away, but the man's arms tightened around her and a warning growl had her body freezing in fear. Oh god where was she?

"You're heart is beating faster then the wings of hummingbird." The man murmured, his voice dripping honey and doing absolutely nothing to slow Bella's pounding heart.

She wiggled in his arms fighting just to be able to glance up into this man's eyes. Realizing what Bella wanted the man shifted and relaxed his arms slightly so that they could see each other. Bella almost gasped at the love and adoration shining from the man's gemlike eyes. She started to tremble with the intensity of it.

"Please let me go." Bella whimpered. She had no idea how much time had passed since she had been called on to be a sacrifice and the memories between now and then were fuzzy at best. How had she ended up in a bed with this strange man, and why was he looking at her like that, holding her like this?

"No." He said with a rumble his body tensed for another struggle. Bella began to shake harder, the trembles wracking her delicate body.

"Who are you?"

The man seemed to calm once again. This did nothing to soothe Bella. He was unpredictable, she had no idea what would set him off or calm him down or how far it would go in either direction. WHile his arms were now cradling her gently Bella had no doubts that if she moved even a fraction of an inch they would become steel bands once again.

"My name is Edward. That is all you need to know for now."

"But-" The protest died in Bella's throat, the fear of his anger too strong.

As though he were handling a precious family heirloom instead of a person Edward adjusted Bella so that she was more comfortably pressed to his side. His deft hands stroked her hair slowly, as though he were savoring each touch.

"My little angel, you have had a hard few days. Please rest now. I promise I will not leave your side." Edward murmured.

"I don't want to inconvenience you." Bella whispered trying to control the quiver in her voice and shaking in her body. She was convinced she needed to show some module of stability for him to go and yet the thought of him staying caused such a panic in her that Bella could not quite seem to achieve it.

Or at least Edward wasn't fooled.

"Never say such a thing my love," Edward said with a strange combination of fierceness and soothing. "I will always have time for you, especially when you need me most. Do not be afraid my angel for I will make sure you are never alone again."

Bella shivered and Edward's grip tightened again. Although her mind wasn't as foggy as it had been she still couldn't think clearly enough to even attempt an escape. And once her mind recovered there was still the fact that her small body would ever be enough to overpower Edward. Who was this man who held her so tightly? All of the pieces of the puzzle were there and yet no matter how hard she tried she could not connect them.

Jacob please hurry, she thought desperately.

...

(Edward P.O.V.)

His angel awake and snuggled tightly against his side was enough to want to make Edward groan with pleasure. But it was obvious his little blossom was in distress and he did not want to frighten her further. They had lain together for hours, every second the hatia nectar filtered through her system brought her closer to awareness. She was silent now but her body still shook with fear.

He wanted so badly to reassure her, but he wanted her in his arms more and he was afraid that with her comfort would come more requests to leave, and that was something he could not bear. His muscles tensed at the thought of being parted from his one and only. With the two in such close proximity his angel felt his anger and began to shake harder. Immediately Edward tried to calm himself. His little blossom was far too delicate to face his anger and so he would try to contain it. In his happy haze it should have been easy and yet even the mere twitch of her body that put a breathe of air between them called to the darkness inside him to hold her, and claim her, and never let her go.

The thought occurred to Edward at that moment that he knew nothing of his angel. He wanted to know everything there was to know and yet it was his need to hear her voice that urged him to say, "Do you have a name my little blossom?"

His angel looked up at him the fear so evident in her eyes. A part of him hated that fear, hated that she had not fallen into his arms without resistance, but a small part of him reveled in it. Edward craved that assurance this his love would not cross him, would not go against him. It meant she would not leave him.

"My name is Bella." She said in her soft melodic voice. Although she was afraid it did not come through in her voice which while quite was steady.

Edward leaned down and breathed in her scent again. "Bella." He murmured, "Bella, Bella, Bella." He said rolling the name off his tongue with relish. "You are so beautiful. Everything about you is perfection."

She whimpered and he closed his eyes, a scene flashed across his mind of her ivory skin illuminated in the moonlight. She writhed on his bed as he ran a finger slowly up her pale thigh until he reached her glistening sex. _"Edward," She whimpered, "I need you."_

He growled in satisfaction at the thought. Overcome by his sudden lust his hand, which had previously been running through her silky hair, tightened, and he drew her to him. At the first touch of her lips against his he felt euphoria. He quickly flipped her over so that he lay on top of her, his large frame encompassing her much smaller one. He nipped her lips until they parted and he was able to deepen the kiss. One hand was still in her hair keeping him steady. The other trembling slightly touched her soft cheeks wet with tears. Inside he felt his heart breaking.

Forcing himself to show restraint he ended the passionate kiss and instead placed small delicate kisses along her cheekbones and nose and everywhere else he could reach without moving. "Don't be afraid," he begged. "I love you so much, I-I just couldn't control myself."

Edward looked into Bella's sparkling brown eyes hopefully, imploring her to understand, to forgive. She turned her head to the side and he felt the darkness inside of him rear up once again. By the power of will he was able to push it down. He didn't just want to own Bella, he wanted his sweet angel to give herself to him. But first she needed to learn to trust him, then the love would follow.

"Please Edward, I don't want to be here. Please just let me go." Bella asked, breathless with fear.

"No," he growled, not able to fight the burning sensation in his gut that came with the thought of her leaving. His hands tightened in her hair once more as he jerked her head so that he was staring deeply into her wide doe eyes. Even filled with unshed tears they were so beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. "You're never leaving Bella, you belong to me."

Edward shifted so that she could feel his hard cock pressing through his trousers, her lip trembled. The need arose in him was so great, he needed to claim her once and for all. She couldn't leave. He had to make her stay, he needed her. He could show his sweet angel all the things he could do for her if she would just give him a chance. He would pamper her in every way if she would just stop antagonizing him. Surely she knew what she was doing.

"Don't," She whispered.

He was again assaulted with the image of her naked body before him, her whimpering for more. Begging for him to thrust into her until she came. He knew he was acting crazy, he knew this could bring nothing but trouble but a larger part of him thought if she would just give him a chance to show her pleasure she would never want to leave his bed again. Edward thought that once he had fulfilled this dark desire his little blossom could begin to get to know the real him. He wanted that with all his being, and yet-.

Edward knew it would take only a few minutes for his blossom to melt in his arms, but for those first precious minutes she would be unwilling, and he couldn't bare for their first union to be like that. Bella was crying in earnest now but he was too far gone to try and comfort her. Just being with him should be a comfort, didn't she realize she needed him just as much as he needed her? He had to show her somehow. he had to claim her. Claim her now.

No longer capable of rational thought Edward felt his fangs lower, and he pressed himself to his Bella, marking her ivory neck and claiming her as his.


	4. Chapter 3

(Bella)

The pain was agonizing. His sharp teeth cut through her skin as if it were butter. Bella struggled in his grasp but he held her firmly as he swallowed her blood. She wanted to scream for help, to beg him to stop, to do so so many things but her voice was stuck in her chest and her body was too weak to escape him.

Bella stopped struggling and fell limply against Edward as he continued to sap her strength. Everything was on fire but at the same time hazy, as if it were happening to someone in the distance and not herself. Was this what it felt like to die?

He stopped as abruptly as he had began, pulling his fangs from her neck and lapping gently at the wound. After he had finished cleaning the excess blood he began pressing soft kisses into her skin. Bella felt him smiling as his lips traveling across the column of her throat. He was happy and calm now that his thirst had been sated.

He pulled Bella onto his lap and cuddled her close to his hard chest as he continued exploring her with his lips and hands. At this point she was too weak to even think of fighting back.

In that moment her bright spirit dimmed, cooling the burning hatred she had felt not seconds ago. It had also extinguished the fear that came with the thought of dying. Now she was able to look at him with a hazy detachment.

He was stunning.

The light glinted off his caramel hair as he shifted. His arms were strong and firm holding onto her tightly. His face was perfection with high cheek bones and blazing jewel colored eyes. His lips were so soft against her skin, his hands so gentle.

She felt so... calm.

As her eyelids drooped she couldn't help thinking this wasn't the worst way to go.

...

(Edward)

His tongue flicked out as he tasted her again. She was like ambrosia to him. He couldn't get enough. Though the darkness was now held at bay it wasn't gone. The thoughts lingered as he instinctively knew they would as long as they both lived. _Keep her close, whatever it takes. Never lose her. Never let her leave._ His hands crept up to feel her breasts through her thin white nightgown, holding the globes as if they were spheres of gold. He leaned down and buried his nose in her hair again, inhaling her scent.

He gave her breasts an experimental squeeze and waited for his precious blossom's reaction. When none came Edward lifted his head enough to get a good look at her.

Her already pale skin looked chalky in the flickering lights. She stared at him blankly through half lidded eyes. Her mouth was parted slightly, inviting him to taste her there.

With a grin he leaned down and pressed his lips against his. They were so soft and warm. He needed more. Slowly he began to move his mouth along hers, suckling her bottom lip before slipping his tongue in. He explored every corner of her mouth while she lay quiet and docile in his arms.

In the back of his mind was a tiny pinprick of guilt. His teeth were coated in a substance that dulled feelings of anger, fear, or aggression, making the recipient complacent. He had no idea how long this would last as he usually drained his sacrifice fairly quickly, but one of his brothers would know. Edward knew he was taking advantage of his princess but he was able to justify it by reasoning he would only use it as long as it took for her to really accept him.

The darkness inside him welled up at the thought. He would do it until she was incapable of leaving him.

He brushed her silky hair back from her face. Perhaps he shouldn't have taken so much blood from her, she was weak but still a far way off from death. Her heart was beating steadily and the venom helped to increase the production of blood cells in her veins. Jasper had done an experiment years ago.

But more then that he felt himself linked with her, bonding. He knew she wasn't in any real danger because the darkness told him so. He was not capable of really hurting her. As long as she was in his arms she was safe.

"Bella, my delicate blossom, how do you feel?" He murmured lowering his head to the crook of her neck once more.

She was too far gone to respond, though a slight flickering in her eyes indicated she had indeed heard him. He pressed another kiss to her lily white skin. She was perfection.

"Sleep my princess, I will watch over you. I won't let you out of my arms until you are well again." _And maybe not even then._

At this declaration she made a faint noise in the back of her throat. Edward smiled, taking her acknowledgement as a form of approval. His blossom did need him. But more than that she wanted him. He smiled brilliantly at her, the darkness in him receded further.

Unable to fight it a second longer his beautiful angel's eyes drifted shut, her long black lashes brushing her pale cheeks. Her breathing slowed, the air escaping between her pink lips. He almost shivered in delight, this was the first time his baby had fallen asleep in his arms. That meant she trusted him. She loved him.

The tiny pinprick of guilt morphed into a tiny voice, reasoning that she was asleep because she was weak and drugged but Edward was quick to lock it away in the back recesses of his mind. Bell loved him, she had to. If not now then soon, once sh saw how perfect they were together there was no way she would resist. He would lavish her with finest gifts in the kingdom. He would shower her with love and attention. Her every need would be attended to. Edward held back another shiver, anxious to begin their life together.


End file.
